


Anniversary

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: It’s Sam and Diane’s one year wedding anniversary and it does not go as Diane is expecting.





	Anniversary

Diane walks into Cheers with a smile on her face. “Hello everyone!” She exclaims.

Sam glances up from cutting lemons and gives her a smile, “hey sweetheart... how was your meeting with the publisher?”

She approaches the bar and takes a seat right across from him. “It was excellent, it won’t be long until everything is put into motion and my novel will finally be in every bookstore” Diane replies excitedly. 

He smiles again, he loved listening to her talk about her writings. Though sometimes he’d tune her out when she’d go on long winded tangents, whenever she got really excited about her stories he lived for it. Seeing Diane so passionate made him happy.

“That’s great sweetheart, I’m so proud of you” he compliments. 

She could feel her heart swell at his words. It didn’t matter how many times he said he was proud, every time he said it she felt twice as confident in herself. “This all just makes today even more special” she says.

Sam had continued on cutting his lemons, he doesn’t look up this time. “Why’s that?” 

Her heart suddenly starts to drop. Surely he knew what today was. It was only one of the most important days of the year for them. Their wedding anniversary only came around once a year and this one was extra special considering it was their first ever. 

“Surely you know what today is” Diane insists. She didn’t want to accept that he had forgotten. It would break her heart. 

“Well if I looked at the calendar right this morning I believe that it’s Thursday. What’s so special about that?” He questions as he looks back up at her. 

She stares at him for a couple of seconds, tears pooling into her eyes. How quickly her mood had changed in a matter of mere seconds. Her heart had dropped to her stomach. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Quickly, Diane hops down from the barstool and rushes off into the pool room. She couldn’t believe it. The one day that mattered to her probably more than anything in the world Sam completely forgot about. 

Meanwhile Sam tells Carla that she was in charge for the rest of the night. He hops over the counter with ease and makes his way out without another word. 

It was only seconds later that Lilith goes into the pool room to talk with Diane. She throws out the other bar goers in there with one look. With that, she finally takes a seat down next to the crying blonde.

Diane had her knees up to her chest and her face buried in them. She was sobbing as quiet as she could. She was absolutely devastated. 

Lilith gently pats at her back, “I’m sorry about Sam... I know he can be a real ignoramus sometimes.”

The room is silent. Diane couldn’t bring herself to talk just yet. Why did this have to happen? She had hoped for a magical evening. 

After a little longer Lilith breaks the silence, “why don’t we go on a walk? Get you out of here and some fresh air” she suggests. 

Diane considers for a moment but it doesn’t take much to make up her mind. She didn’t want to be here any longer and have to see Sam. A walk with her friend would be nice, then she could leave without having to walk back in. It was a win win for her. 

Only a few minutes later and Diane and Lilith were walking side by side. She couldn’t help but ramble on about this, now her brain wouldn’t stop overflowing with thoughts. “I mean... I know Sam has his moments but I know him in ways no one else does. He’s so sweet and he can be a romantic. I know he loves me but.... I was hoping tonight would be special.”

Lilith nods as the two begin to walk into the park together. It was evening now so the the park wasn’t very crowded, just a few people scattered here and there. “I think you should hold on to that hope. You never know what could happen” the dark haired woman replies.

Just as she says that they come up to a table covered in a white table cloth. It had two plates on it full of food and a candle in the middle. The area surrounding the table was lit up by even more candles. Standing before all of this was Sam, with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

Diane stops in her tracks when she sees him. Her heart instantly beginning to race. What was all of this? Had she fallen asleep and dreamt up all of this? The blonde turns back to Lilith who just nods and steps away, going back toward the bar. 

Sam takes a few steps forward and offers her the bouquet. “Happy anniversary sweetheart” he says with that charming smile of his. 

She turns back to him as he speaks and her eyes begin to fill with tears again. This time with tears of joy. Taking the flowers into her hands, the tears fall as she looks down at them. They were the same as the ones he had picked for her on their first night together. “Samuel Malone...” she murmurs. 

It wasn’t often that Diane was speechless however this was one of those times. Here she was standing in the same park that she and Sam had walked through together as they were on their way to her apartment to spend the first night together intimately. She couldn’t believe he remembered that simple stroll through the park and how much it meant to her.

The tears continue to rush down her cheeks as takes in her surroundings. All of this felt like it something out of her dreams. A small part of her was scared she’d wake up at any moment. 

Sam takes another step forward so that they’re only inches apart. He then offers a hand, “I’m sure you’d love to bask in this a little longer but I’d hate for our dinner to get cold” he chuckles. 

A giggle comes from her and she quickly wipes her eyes, “of course.” Diane then takes hold of her husbands hand and allows him to guide her over to the table. 

The table was set with two plates, both had salmon and a variety of vegetables. “Now I know it’s not that gourmet french stuff you love to insist on having when we go out, but I made it all myself” Sam says as he pushes in her chair. 

Diane had a big smile on her face, she couldn’t get it to go away. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy. “It’s perfect” she replies.

He smiles a little as he takes a seat across from her. Sam knew she was only saying the in the moment but it was alright. He was more than satisfied with everything he had done for their evening together. 

As the two settle in their chairs once the meal is finished about twenty or so minutes later, Sam takes her hand. “I just want to say that I’m sorry for making you believe that I had forgotten about our anniversary. I know it hurt you... but this was the only way I figured I could pull all of this off without you finding out” he explains. 

The blonde shakes her head and squeezes his hand, “it’s okay. I’ll admit... I was upset. Heartbroken actually but it’s alright. Lilith helped me feel a little better and then this... oh this evening has been absolutely perfect Sam. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.”

He gives her a smile, “are you ready for what’s next?”

Her brows raise, “next? Sam what else could you have possibly planned?” 

Sam suddenly stands up, “nothing too major... don’t worry. I need to go over to my car to grab it, I’ll be right back” he assures.

That made her feel a little uneasy. Not that there was more coming but that he was going to leave her alone out here while he went to his car. She didn’t exactly like being alone at night, especially outside. 

“Could I come with? I won’t peek” Diane asks. 

He considers for a moment, she did hate the dark. “Okay okay but you promise you won’t peek?”

She smiles, “I pinky promise.” The blonde then raises up her pinky causing him to laugh. Sam smiles in return and the two lock pinky’s for a moment. 

Several minutes later and Diane is standing outside of Sam’s car shivering as he’s rummaging through the back. “Sammyy can you hurry up? I’m freeezing” Diane whines, rubbing her arms to keep warm. 

He pulls himself out from the car and slides off the coat his varsity jacket. “Here” Sam says and hands it over to her.

Right away, Diane takes the jacket and slides into it. It was much larger than her which made her feel very safe. 

Seconds later Sam comes out from the car again with a picnic basket, two blankets, and two pillows. “Sorry about that sweetheart... some of the stuff fell out of the basket on the way over here.”

Her eyes light up when she sees the picnic basket and pillows. She adored going on picnics and they rarely got to do so. “We’re going on a picnic?!” She squeals happily.

Sam chuckles and begins to lead the way back to their little area. “Well it’s not quite the same since it 9pm but I figured we could lay under the stars.”

“Oh! Oh Sam I love that! The stars are so beautiful... oh you’ve just thought of everything” Diane gushes. He had really gone the extra mile with all of this. God she was so head over heels for him. 

Once one of the blankets is set on the ground, the two take a seat side by side. Diane covers their lower halves with the other blanket while Sam opens the picnic basket. 

He pulls out two glasses along with a bottle of wine and a small bottle of soda water. Sam hands over one glass and fills it with a little bit of wine. Then he fills his own glass with the water. 

Raising his glass, Sam gives her a smile “to us.”

A smile comes to her face as well, “to us” she then gently clinks her glass with his and they both take a sip. 

Only a little while later, and both of them were now laying on the ground. Sam had one arm around her as they cuddled under the blanket. Both were staring up at the star-filled sky. Tonight was a perfect night to be admiring the stars. 

Suddenly Sam sits up and reaches over to the picnic basket. He had almost forgotten to give the gift he had gotten for her. 

“Sam? What’s wrong dear?” Diane questions, sitting up as well. 

He shakes his head and turns back to her. “Nothing I just almost forgot to give you this” Sam replies as he holds up a long rectangular box. 

“Oh Sam... you didn’t have to get me anything. I thought we agreed on no anniversary gifts?”

Sam gives her a look, “you of all people know that was never a real agreement. Besides, when I saw it I knew I wanted to give it to you.”

Diane smiles, he was right. She had gotten him a gift as well but unfortunately she had left it at home. She takes the box from his hand and opens it to a small gold heart shaped necklace. 

“I know it’s not as extraordinary as this night has been but... I saw it and just knew. You have my heart Diane... and you have for a very long time. Might as well show the rest of the world” he smiles. 

Her heart felt like it was ready to burst. From the surprise of this entire night together, to the star gazing together, and now to this sweet gift. Diane had never felt so loved in her entire life nor so in love with someone. She gives him a smile then throws her arms around him, “I love it. Thank you so much.”

Sam pulls away and takes the necklace from the box, he then shifts behind her and hooks it around her neck. Shifting again, he smiles as he looks at it resting on her chest “a beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl.”

Her cheeks grow red from that and Diane brings her hands to his. With no hesitation she pulls him down and kisses him deeply. The way she was feeling was indescribable. 

Sam brings one hand to her back and the other to the back of her head. He continues kissing her hard, deepening the kiss even further as he gently lays her down on the blanket below them again. 

As the kiss begins to heat up Sam brings one hand down to the edge of her top and begins to lift it. He wanted her and he didn’t care if they were still in public. It wasn’t like there was anyone around, plus he didn’t want to wait to express what both of them were feeling. 

Feeling her top being moved up, Diane presses her hand against his chest and gently pushes him back. She looks up into his eyes, “here? Sam we’re still in public.” She wasn’t so sure even though they were completely alone. 

“It’s not like anyone will see us...” he points out. It was very late at night and they weren’t too close to any apartments nor was there anyone here. Sam didn’t see the harm in it. 

She considers for a moment, it was very unlikely that anyone could see them. Part of her didn’t want to wait until they got home either, the love she was feeling now was so strong. 

“Plus what’s more romantic than being under the stars?” Sam adds. Though he knew that if she said no then he wasn’t going to press any further. He just thought that there wasn’t too much harm in carrying on right where they were. 

“Well you do make an good point...” Diane agrees. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to make love right here. After all it could make this night even more unforgettable. 

“Yeah and you know just as any other time that if you’re uncomfortable at any point with it then we’ll stop. If you don’t want to do it here then we absolutely don’t have to” Sam assures. 

Diane feels Sam take her hand and squeeze it gently. She looks into his eyes and then nods, “I trust you... I want to do this” she whispers. 

There wasn’t a soul she trusted more. Sam was her world, and there wasn’t anyone else she would do this with. 

She brings her free hand up to his cheek again and presses her lips against his. This kiss was more passionate than the last. Though with this kiss, they took their time and made it more full of love than ever. 

It was nearly one in the morning, Diane was pressed up against Sam’s back side as he laid on his right side. They had finally returned home and though Diane was exhausted she just couldn’t get to sleep. 

Memories of the night were flashing through her mind. Especially those of the last hour. She blushes as she remembers, she couldn’t believe they had made love under the stars. It felt like something from a movie or a novel.

“Sam...?” Diane whispers. She hoped that he hadn’t fallen asleep just yet. There was just one more thing she wanted to say to him before the night was officially over. 

Diane sits up when no response comes and peers over him. Her bottom lip sticks out in pout when she sees him sleeping, “oh pooh I was hoping you’d still be awake. Well... I guess I’ll just say it anyway. Thank you so much for this night Sam. Oh I know you probably get tired of me saying mushy stuff... but I love you so much. You’re my everything, my love and my light. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

The blonde then leans down and gently kisses his temple. She smiles a little at him sleeping peacefully and finally lays back down behind him. 

As Diane is about to close her eyes, Sam suddenly shifts in the bed. He turns toward her with a smile on his face. His eyes had been closed while she was talking but he hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet. “I love you too and your mushy stuff” he whispers tiredly. 

Sam’s arm comes around her waist as pulls her closer to him. They were inches apart and both were still intoxicated by their love for the other. The pair share a loving look before both close their eyes and begin to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this one! I love showing that Sam can in fact be a softie and romantic. Kudos/comments always welcome!


End file.
